High Middle: Silly Chapters
Summary High Middle has gotten silly. The kids each have their own chapters. This is biggest of the whole series! Chapters #1 Switching Names - Tyler wants to be like Henry. Henry wanted to be Tyler. They both switch their names. #2 Candyland - Carlos was day dreaming about his imaginary place, Candyland. #3 Dirty - Percy won't be dating Holly if he was dirty. He tries to avoid any messy disaster. #4 Spilling Secrets - The girls were telling secrets to Ally but she has trouble spilling them out. #5 Calvin and Summer - Calvin is having a good time with Summer. One thing ruining their time is the wind. #6 Bright Smile - Summer usually smiles because her smile is so bright. She needs to lower down the brightness #7 Love is in the Air - Zoey tells Finn if he wants to go out with her. Finn doesn't want to. Zoey will be tracking him down. #8 Flying Ball - Finn finds a flying inflated red ball. He then starts to play Dodgeball in class. #9 Pranks Alot - Jason's pranks usually fail. The students want to cheer him up. Jason then wants to be a normal person. #10 Pretty Please - Emily wants Henry to be his boyfriend but he won't. She tries to hit him if he says ir again. #11 Trusted - Henry is happy to be in the class. He sometimes think he doesn't fit in. #12 Huh? - Isaac couldn't understand Ben which he now remembers he was wearing earbuds. #13 Riding Down - Nick gets a dare from Mark that he can ride down the stairs without getting hurt. #14 Blame - Mark blames Holly for breaking Mrs. Aswell's glass dog. #15 Dancing - Melissa gets confused by all the dance moves she has to do. #16 Lockers - Greg gets stuck inside a locker when he tried to get out his lunch bag. #17 Trees with Hearts - Holly draws an heart on a tree but suddenly sees a picture of Percy. #18 Loud Music - Zack gets annoyed by a man who is putting up loud music at night. #19 Heads Up - Julie thinks she should dodge all of bad superstition to get rid of bad luck. #20 Replay - Riley has to keep reading again her assignment because nobody can hear her. #21 Yogurt with Ice - Mike thinks it's silly put ice with yogurt. #22 Kind Friend - Kylie tries to be kind but she thinks that everyone wants her to be mean. #23 Wrecked - Justin gets stuck in the floor when he dropped when he did a jumpshot in P.E. #24 Reverse - James doesn't want to be a normal kid so he started to become silly. #25 Scared Alice - Alice gets scared for the first time In her life but she actually fainted and couldn't breathe. #26 Best/Friends - Emma thinks James doesn't want her to be his best friend. #27 Glue - Chloe gets an idea to glue her and Liam together but everyone got better ideas. #28 Mystery - Liam started to hate mysteries because he never knows what happens. #29 ABCs - Ellie has to write the ABCs 10 times but her brain gets too confused. #30 Rewind - June wants tell her story of her year in High Middle before school ends. Category:Books